Understanding the Concept of Love
by Ascot no miko
Summary: A KENSUKE fic... gift fic for our favorite Yaoi/Yuri Queen, Her Royal Weirdness... KenxDaisuke, YAOI FANFIC! Actual Summary: Daisuke tries to explain how he feels to Iori.


  


**Understanding the Concept of Love**  


  
  
Daisuke walked quietly down the road, kicking a soccer ball absentmindedly as he made his way to some unknown place. It was a chilly day, much colder than it usually was in the fall, but Daisuke really didn't feel it. His thoughts were now swerved towards another person. A perfect person.  
  
Ichijouchi Ken.  
  
Daisuke stopped as he thought of that name, the soccer ball continuing to roll out ahead of him. Ichijouchi Ken. That name... it made him smile all over. It wasn't like what he felt when he was with Hikari. Or, to be exact, what he _had_ felt. I haven't felt that way with her ever since I met Ken. Who needs Hikari when you have someone as great as _him_ around?'  
  
a voice asked, and Daisuke snapped out of his trance to see Iori standing there, Daisuke's soccer ball in his small hands. I picked up your soccer ball. It was going into the street. After a moments pause, Iori handed the soccer ball to Daisuke and continued, Gomen nasai if I interrupted your thinking. You appeared to be deep in thought.  
  
Daisuke took the soccer ball from Iori, smiling. Yeah, sure... deep in thought.  
  
Do you wish to tell me about it?  
  
Daisuke frowned slightly, pondering to himself. Do I want to tell Iori? He's just a little kid, maybe he won't care...' Daisuke thought to himself for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not to tell Iori, but for some reason, he found himself beginning to speak. Do you know what love is, Iori?  
  
Iori said, nodding, and switching his backpack to a more comfortable position on his back. It's when you care deeply for someone else, whether it's romantic or unconditional- such as family love. After he said this, Iori paused for a moment and asked, Isn't that right?  
  
Yes and no, Iori. Daisuke answered, suddenly wondering why he was becoming more serious than usual. It was almost like he was a teacher, and Iori was a student, waiting to be taught. Love is more than that. Love fills your entire life, and you just can't think of anything else. It is the most glorious feeling on the Earth; to love someone.  
  
Iori cocked his head slightly, looking up at the older boy. Daisuke saw that his green eyes were now sparked with an interest in the subject, and were curious as to why he was thinking this way. Frowning slightly, Iori asked, But how do you know if you're in love, or if it's just hormones or something?  
  
You'll know. Daisuke said, looking up at the now darkening sky. It's just a feeling. It overwhelms you, and the only thing that you can think about is the person that you love. That solitary person who invades your thoughts and feelings, every day and night.   
  
After responding to Iori, Daisuke stopped speaking, simply looking up at the sky, seeing the stars coming out for the first time that night. They shimmered, as if telling Daisuke that they knew how he felt, and how he desperately wanted to be with that certain person', as he had told Iori.  
  
Who is it that you love, Daisuke?  
  
Daisuke blinked, a bit startled by the question.   
  
Iori looked up at Daisuke, a knowing look in his eyes. You said so yourself, didn't you? You said that when you love someone, it overwhelms you, and it takes over your thoughts and feelings. You love someone, Daisuke. I hate to be rude, but I was curious... who is it?  
  
Biting his lip, Daisuke realized yet again just how mature Iori was, especially compared to how he was at that age. Stammering slightly, he said, N-no one... just let it go, kay, Iori?  
  
All right.  
  
The two boys began to walk silently to their homes, not really caring as to who's apartment building they went to first. By coincidence, Iori's home was the closest, and they ended up walking by a few of the bigger apartment buildings, where most of the richer people lived.  
  
Say, isn't that Ken? Iori's voice said, breaking through to Daisuke, who was looking down at the ground and thinking.  
  
Daisuke cried, looking up. Sure enough, there was Ken, leaning against the wall and smiling at him. Whenever he smiles at me, it makes my entire body tingle...' Daisuke said, smiling happily as Ken began to make his way over to them, waving to greet the two boys.  
  
How're you doing, Daisuke? And you, Iori? Ken said, smiling, and Daisuke found a blush spreading over his cheeks. Embarrassed at his reaction, Daisuke could only shrug and try to hide the pink tint in his cheeks.  
  
We're fine. Iori said, bowing slightly in a greeting to Ken. And you?  
  
Great, really. Ken said, smiling down at Iori politely, but then looking at Daisuke, his eyes taking on a concerned tint. Are you all right, Daisuke? I hope I didn't scare you...  
  
Daisuke's blush grew wider, and he slowly stammered, Oh, I-I'm fine, don't worry! Daisuke laughed, trying to cover up his obviously nervous voice, but he couldn't help it. This was Ken, his idol, his... love. Not that he'd ever tell Ken that... unfortunately.  
  
Ken smiled, his dark eyes glinting in the newly appearing moonlight. He looks even more kawaii in the moonlight...' Daisuke thought numbly, unable to help it as he smiled. Glancing at Daisuke, Ken winked, and began to walk away, Well, ja ne, Iori! Ja ne, Daisuke!  
  
Ja ne! Iori replied, being polite as usual.  
  
J-ja ne, Ken! Daisuke said as well, stammering at first but recovering. As Ken left, Daisuke smiled, a warm feeling erupting in his heart. Looking back up at the newly arriving stars again, Daisuke continued to walk home with Iori in silence. Iori wasn't saying anything, and Daisuke was still enthralled about his meeting with Ken... Ichijouchi Ken...  
  
Iori asked as they arrived in front of Iori's apartment building, Iori finally breaking the silence. You don't have to explain anymore.  
  
Daisuke asked, breaking out of his trance, and staring down at Iori, a confused look in his eyes. What do you mean?  
  
Iori smiled, his green eyes knowing. You don't have to explain. I understand. After he said this, Iori waved goodbye, and walked into his apartment building. Standing out there, Daisuke realized, once again, that he had underestimated Iori. That Iori had understood what had happened when they had met up with Ken.  
  
That kid's entirely too smart for his own good.' Daisuke thought, walking towards his own apartment building. As he walked, though, Daisuke realized that he felt better than he had before, when he was brooding. Iori knows how I feel about Ken... and he doesn't care.' Daisuke thought, happy that now someone else knew.  
  
I guess only genius's can understand the concept of love.' Daisuke thought, grinning. Pausing a moment, Daisuke thought, Hey, that makes me a genius!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, at the end there, I decided to throw in some of Daisuke's wild' attitude. I can see him making that kind of deduction from all of that... BTW, this was a Kensuke (KenDai) fic for Her Royal Weirdness, a challenge & and a gift fic for her. NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO POST THIS ON THEIR SITE! Only me, HRW, and FF.net... cause I like reviews. ^^;  
  
Also, I know that this could also qualify as a DaiIo (Daisuke/Iori) but I kinda figured that Iori's *8*.... and Daisuke was just being a nice older brother' type, and teaching' him about love. ^^; Also, this fic takes place *after* Ken becomes free from the evil inside of him... ^^ Ken-chan's good now!  
  
Arigatou for reading, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan.  



End file.
